Sophie Deveraux
Sophie Deveraux, a veces llamada Soph, era una bruja y una anciana del Aquelarre del Barrio Francés, que también fue un antiguo antagonista y un antiguo personaje principal de The Originals. En el pasado, ella era una chica alegre que disfrutaba de la fiesta y no le importaba mucho la brujería. Sin embargo, ocho meses antes del comienzo de la serie, observó impotente cómo su sobrina, Monique Deveraux, era sacrificada en La Cosecha, un ritual de sacrificio que fortalece la conexión entre las brujas vivientes de Nueva Orleans y sus antepasados, de quienes sacan su poder mágico. Sophie no había creído en el poder del ritual, comparándolo con una historia bíblica como el Arca de Noé y, en general, considerando la ceremonia como un acto de violencia bárbara. Sin embargo, después de ver sacrificar a su sobrina durante el proceso, Sophie se aferró a la esperanza de que La Cosecha fuera real y que Monique pudiera regresar si el ritual finalmente se completaba. Con este objetivo en mente, Sophie finalmente comenzó a dedicarse a la causa, volviéndose más seria con su magia y tramando finalmente capturar a la única bruja sobreviviente de la cosecha, Davina Claire, para que pudiera completar el ritual y traer a su sobrina de vuelta de entre los muertos . Sophie dejó en claro que haría lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar su objetivo, lo que la hacía peligrosa para tener como enemiga. En Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sophie se convirtió en una Anciana con la ayuda de los Mikaelsons y sin saberlo realizó el resto del ritual, que, sin que nadie lo supiera, permitió a Celeste Dubois traer de regreso a tres poderosas brujas muertas para servir su propia agenda. Cada una de las brujas más viejas resucitadas por Céleste, incluida la propia Céleste, tomó el lugar de las cuatro brujas de la Cosecha que estaban destinadas a regresar después de la finalización del ritual, devastando a Sophie y enviándola en un camino autodestructivo de consumo excesivo de alcohol y sexo sin sentido para hacer frente a haber fallado en su misión. En Crescent City, después de que la muerte de Papa Tunde causó que Monique finalmente volviera a la vida, Sophie finalmente se reunió con su sobrina durante un breve período de tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez que Monique se dio cuenta de que Sophie aún carecía de fe en el Aquelarre y la magia ancestral que practicaban, mató a Sophie con un hechizo de muerte en las órdenes de Los Ancestros. Sophie era miembro de la Familia Deveraux. Historia temprana Sophie tuvo una educación estricta y se convirtió en tía de Monique mientras estaba en la escuela primaria. Sophie dejó Nueva Orleans para ver el mundo cuando tenía veintiún años. Finalmente regresó a trabajar en Rousseau, ya que quería convertirse en chef, y comenzó una relación casual con Marcel. Le dijeron a Sophie sobre la cosecha, pero era escéptica de su autenticidad. Compartió sus dudas con Marcel, sin saber que ya tenía una agenda para evitar el ritual. Sophie llegó tarde y trató de detener el proceso, pero solo pudo mirar impotente como su sobrina Monique era la tercera en ser sacrificada. Sophie vio a la cuarta niña, Davina, recibir el poder combinado de las tres niñas que habían sido sacrificadas antes que ella. Luego presenció cómo Marcel se llevaba a Davina del proceso ritual. El resultado de la alianza de Davina con Marcel le dio poder sobre las brujas, y las prohibió a todas usar su magia usando la habilidad de Davina para sentir la magia para hacer cumplir su regla. Sophie y Jane-Anne idearon un plan para recuperar a Davina de Marcel para completar la cosecha, bajo la creencia de que solo entonces las cuatro chicas podrían volver a la vida. Al comienzo de la línea de tiempo de The Originals, Sophie conoció a Hayley Marshall. Sophie rápidamente sintió que Hayley estaba embarazada de Hope, y se dio cuenta de que Klaus era el padre. Dado que Klaus ha gobernado anteriormente sobre Nueva Orleans durante años, Sophie decidió que podría utilizar a su bebé por nacer como su influencia para que él la ayudara. Klaus fue atraído de regreso a la ciudad, y la hermana de Sophie, Jane-Anne, fue asesinada por Marcel cuando Klaus expresó interés en hablar con ella. Después de la finalización tardía de La Cosecha, Sophie finalmente recuperó a Monique después de un año de desesperación. Sin embargo, su sobrina no perdonó a Sophie por perder su fe y dudar inicialmente del poder de La Cosecha. Al final, Monique mató a Sophie por su escepticismo. A través de The Vampire Diaries Cuarta temporada En The Originals, Sophie observa a su hermana, Jane-Anne, interactuando con Hayley en el restaurante en el que ambos trabajan en Nueva Orleans. Más tarde, Jane-Anne y Sophie viajan a un cementerio donde Jane-Anne tiene la intención de realizar un hechizo. Sophie es reacia a permitir que su hermana haga el hechizo, ya que a las brujas se les ha prohibido usar magia por Marcel, pero Jane-Anne la tranquiliza y continúan. Mientras Jane-Anne realiza el hechizo en el cementerio esa noche, Sophie y muchos otros capturan a Hayley. Mantiene a Hayley durante varios días hasta que Klaus y Elijah llega a Nueva Orleans, donde Sophie revela, primero a Elijah y luego a Klaus, que posee el don sobrenatural para detectar cuando una niña está embarazada, y que Hayley tiene un hijo de Klaus. Ella también revela su plan para una revuelta de brujas contra Marcel y los Vampiros que controlan la ciudad. Klaus se niega a hacer lo que ella dice, pero Sophie insiste en que, debido a que Jane-Anne se sacrificó en lugar de revelar su plan a Marcel, Hayley y el destino del niño descansan en las brujas. Una vez que Elijah consigue que Klaus acepte, ella explica que el primer paso es que Marcel acepte a Klaus en su círculo interno. También le da a Elijah más instrucciones: Klaus debe hacer todo lo posible para socavar la regla de Marcel pero, por encima de todo, debe mantenerlo con vida. Ella se niega a decirle a Elijah por qué porque aún no confía en él. Luego accede a liberar a Hayley a Elijah pero le promete que, si Klaus los cruza, la mataría. Elijah también le hace una promesa: que si algo le sucede a Hayley o a su hijo por nacer, Elijah se asegurará de que las brujas paguen. A través de The Originals Primera temporada En Siempre y para siempre, Sophie está con el cuerpo de Jane-Anne cuando Marcel llega para llevársela. Sophie se niega a confiar por qué The Originals están de vuelta en Nueva Orleans. Mientras está tratando de presentar sus respetos a Jane-Anne, ella es atacada por vampiros, pero Elijah la salva. Pregunta qué negocios tenía Jane-Anne con Klaus. Sophie lo lleva a Hayley, anunciando que está embarazada del hijo de Klaus. Sophie también dice que está vinculada a Hayley, por lo que cualquier cosa que le suceda a uno le pasa al otro. Le dice a Elijah que haga que Klaus acepte su plan para derrocar a Marcel. Elijah tiene éxito y se las arregla para cambiar la cura de una mordedura de hombre lobo por el cuerpo de Jane-Anne, trayéndola de vuelta a Sophie. En House of the Rising Son, Rebekah llega al barrio en busca de Elijah, anunciando que le contó todo sobre Sophie. Sophie le cuenta a Rebekah sobre sus planes para derrocar a Marcel. Rebekah le pide a Sophie que haga un hechizo localizador sobre Elijah pero ella se niega debido a la ley de Marcel. Sophie luego le explica a Rebekah cómo Marcel ascendió al poder. Rebekah le muestra a Sophie los ataúdes que Klaus ha dejado a un lado para sus hermanos; ella también explica su pasado con Marcel y dice que ha reunido a padre e hijo en lugar de lograr sus metas. En Tangled Up In Blue, Sophie hace que Katie use su magia para proteger a Thierry de Marcel para que pueda usar su magia para encontrar a Davina. Ella es casi exitosa, pero Rebekah la detiene cuando matan a Katie. En Sinners and Saints, Elijah le informa a Sophie que el trato original es nulo. Ella recuerda su pasado con Marcel y su promesa a Jane-Anne de que encontraría una manera de traer a Monique de vuelta. Ella llora sobre la tumba de su hermana. En Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes la secuestra y usa su enlace con Hayley como una ventaja para el hombre lobo al abortar a su bebé a través de una alta temperancia provocada por Magia Negra. Mientras todavía están vinculados, ella trata de ayudar a Hayley y más tarde están desvinculados por Davina. Sophie la hace volver en The Casket Girls, y descubre que Davina está perdida y lejos de Marcel. Sabine le da a Sophie un cepillo lleno del cabello de Davina y hacen un hechizo de localización para localizar a Davina. Ella viene con un plan para continuar La Cosecha. Sophie contacta a Hayley y le promete que va a deshacer la maldición que Marcel le puso a su familia si Hayley le dice dónde está enterrado el cuerpo de Celeste. Hayley revela el área donde Sophie pronto excava y desentraña la tumba de Celeste. En Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sophie regresa al cementerio con los huesos de Celeste, notando que sea lo que sea que haga Sabine, huele horrible. Mientras explicaba lo que hizo, desenterrando los huesos de Celeste para consagrarlos y convertirse en una anciana, Sabine nota que es irrespetuoso, solo para que Sophie responda que si recupera a su sobrina no le importa. Sin embargo, Elijah llega y anuncia que le importa, antes de decirle a Sophie que vaya con él. Una vez allí, los Originales exigen saber qué está pasando con Davina, cuando ocurre un terremoto. Inmediatamente reconociendo lo que significaba, ella explica que los niveles de poder en Davina son demasiado y que están desangrándose en las formas de, en orden, tierra, viento, agua, fuego. Y eso, el poder matará a Davina y destruirá la totalidad de Nueva Orleans. Después de que los vientos comienzan, los Originales no tienen más remedio que seguir el ritual de la Cosecha, para salvar la ciudad. Elijah lleva a Sophie al cementerio, donde intenta consagrar los restos de Celeste, solo para descubrir que cualquier poder que haya en ellos ya ha sido tomado. Derrotada, Sophie no tiene idea de qué hacer, hasta que Elijah le ofrezca una solución en la forma de su madre; Esther. Utilizando el hecho de que el bebé está vivo, los Originales compran propiedades a nombre del niño, y entierran a su madre en la tierra de Nueva Orleans, conectando a su madre con el poder ancestral, y ella a ella. Los Originales actúan como un conducto, enviando el poder a Sophie para consagrarla, convirtiéndola en una Anciana. Luego, con la tierra, el viento y el agua ya hechos, Marcel viene, cargando a Davina con el fuego detrás de ella. Sophie le pregunta a Davina si cree en la cosecha, a lo que Davina responde que "sí". Sophie le corta la garganta a Davina, matándola, y haciendo que el poder fluya fuera de Davina. Luego, Sophie intenta terminar el ritual llamando repetidamente a la cosecha para resucitar a las cuatro niñas. Sin embargo, debido a que otra persona tomó el poder (que los originales le dieron) y las chicas no reviven, dejando a Sophie devastada pensando que ella falló en el ritual. En Dance Back from the Grave, Sophie aparece borracha por primera vez, con una botella de licor en la mano, antes que Klaus, que estaba investigando una serie de vampiros asesinados en relación con las marcas rituales que habían comenzado a aparecer en los cuartos franceses. Pensando que su Pacto es responsable, inmediatamente super-velocidades y agarra a Sophie por el cuello. Al parecer, se tranquilizó lo suficiente un poco más tarde para ayudar a deducir las implicaciones de las marcas, y ayuda a Elijah y Hayley a pasar el hechizo de confinamiento que mantiene a Rebekah como parte de un hechizo de sacrificio hecho por Papa Tunde. En Crescent City, Sophie aparece por primera vez cuando descubre que Monique no está en su tumba y ha resucitado. Reunidos con su sobrina pasan un tiempo juntos y Monique está haciendo preguntas sobre su madre y si Sophie creía en el ritual de La Cosecha. Ella admite que perdió su fe, pero si se dio cuenta de que si no creía que la decepcionaría, entonces intentó recuperar su fe. Marcel los interrumpe y Sophie lo culpa porque cree que él está allí para amenazarlos, pero Marcel dice que solo quiere salvar a las otras chicas para recuperar a Davina. Monique la convence de que Marcel está allí para ayudarlos, porque es leal a Davina. Marcel le pide que encuentre a las brujas y Sophie quiere hacer un trato antes de que ella lo ayude. Sophie le pide dinero para irse de la ciudad con Monique, porque espera poder escapar de esta guerra de brujas y vampiros y llevar una vida normal. Cuando intenta el hechizo de localización se da cuenta de que es más débil de lo que pensaba y solo puede localizar a uno de ellos. Marcel le pide que siga intentándolo, pero Klaus llega y toma a Monique para sus propios planes. Sophie y Marcel van detrás de él para recuperarla y cuando Klaus se distrae con su pelea con él, Sophie toma la espada de Papa Tunde y la empuja hacia el corazón de Klaus. Después de atacar a Klaus, ella quiere irse de Nueva Orleans con Monique, pero no quiere ir. Monique la ataca y dice que debe morir porque no tiene suficiente fe. Ella la culpa por no completar la cosecha y querer huir cuando deberían luchar. Entonces Monique la mata y se va con Sabine, Bastianna y Genevieve. En Long Way Back From Hell, está enterrada en la cripta de su familia. Monique y algunas otras brujas miran mientras está enterrada. En The Battle of New Orleans, ella es mencionada por Francesca Guerrera porque acaba de comprar Rousseau y como Sophie ya no está, Camille no tiene voz en el asunto. Apariencia física Sophie era una hermosa joven de unos 20 años, tenía una tez clara con ojos marrones oscuros y cabello a juego, usado en varios estilos diferentes; levantado, rizado o recto. Ella también tiene una franja lateral. En The Originals, se demostró que tenía puntas marrones más claras en el pelo. Tenía una figura esbelta y se parecía mucho a su hermana. Tenía un tatuaje visible en su hombro derecho, aunque se desconoce cuál fue su significado o cuándo lo obtuvo. Sophie parecía usar más maquillaje en comparación con las otras mujeres; usaba maquillaje negro para los ojos y cejas. A menudo usaba joyas como collares, colgantes largos y una serie de pulseras, aretes grandes y usualmente se veía usando camisetas sin mangas de diferentes colores y estilos, ocasionalmente vistos con rebecas o chaquetas acompañadas de jeans y botas. Poderes y habilidades A pesar de apenas demostrar su poder, se puede suponer que Sophie era una bruja poderosa, como lo fue el resto de su aquelarre. Ella tomó la delantera sobre el aquelarre en tiempos críticos, dando más indicaciones de que ella era una bruja poderosa. El primer hechizo que interpretó en la pantalla fue el que relacionó su vida con la de Hayley, y también confirmó que el padre del hijo de Hayley es Klaus, junto con su hermana Jane-Anne. A pesar de su opinión negativa sobre la brujería en general, mostró una gran cantidad de conocimiento al respecto. También conocía muchos métodos relacionados con la brujería y la medicina antigua, ya que siempre supo qué hierbas usar en situaciones específicas. Esta fue probablemente la única forma de usar algo similar a la magia y evitar la prohibición de magia de Marcel. También era buena en la realización de numerosos hechizos de localización y podía invocar a los antepasados sin la necesidad de decir una oración en absoluto, a diferencia de Genevieve y Monique. A pesar de ser una bruja, Sophie nunca pudo usar su poder para defenderse, debido a los peligros de la prohibición de la magia, colocado sobre su aquelarre. En cambio, usó artes marciales para defenderse cuando era necesario. Ella también tenía un don especial como bruja, la capacidad de sentir si una mujer está embarazada, lo que ayudó mucho con la situación de Hayley. Ella también afirmó que, como descendiente de la bruja que puso la maldición sobre los hombres lobo, ella podría revertirla. Sin embargo, debido a que ese antepasado fue poseído por Celeste, se desconoce si Sophie realmente podría revertir la maldición. La posibilidad es que ella pudiera, considerando que a pesar de que su antepasado estaba poseído, todavía compartían la misma sangre, un ingrediente importante para determinar el poder de una bruja. Su poder aumentó aún más cuando se convirtió en la única anciana viva en ese momento (en su aquelarre), una de las brujas más poderosas de su aquelarre, con el vínculo directo con los antepasados, y acceso a todo el poder que llenaba la tierra. a lo que solo los mayores tienen acceso (aunque era relativamente débil en ese momento debido al retraso de la cosecha). Lo que la convirtió en una especie de anciano fue el hecho de que consagró a una de las brujas más poderosas, Esther al suelo, se convirtió en anciana al canalizar la magia de Esther y agregó sus poderes al redil ancestral. Esto le permitió completar la cosecha, que finalmente liberó el poder ancestral en la tierra, sin embargo, pronto fue secuestrada por una poderosa bruja llamada Celeste. Esto, en lugar de empoderar a la comunidad como se suponía que lo haría, los dejó aún más débiles, acercándolos para completar el desempoderamiento. Por lo tanto, debido al retraso de la última etapa de La Cosecha, Siega, (anteriormente interpretada por Sophie para ser secuestrada por Celeste), el poder de Sophie, a pesar de ser el único anciano vivo, con el resto de las brujas debilitado increíblemente, demostró cuando Marcel, necesitada desesperadamente de su ayuda, pidió un hechizo localizador, pero aún quedaba tan poco poder en la tierra, que Sophie apenas podía canalizarlo, como lo había hecho Céleste. Esto resultó ser su perdición ya que no fue capaz de defenderse de su sobrina, que regresó como una poderosa bruja de entre los muertos debido a la cosecha. Sin embargo, su hazaña más poderosa hasta el momento fue la finalización de la Cosecha, un poderoso hechizo que restableció la conexión entre los vivos y los muertos de la comunidad de brujas y empoderó a cientos de brujas con magia ancestral. También realizó la cosecha (la última etapa de la cosecha en la que resucitaron los sacrificados), sin embargo, fue manipulada para resucitar a otras 3 brujas en lugar de las brujas de la cosecha, para consternación de Sophie, dejándola creer que realmente falló el ritual, sin saber que en realidad fue secuestrado. Sophie también poseía habilidades psíquicas limitadas, con el don de ser capaz de detectar un embarazo, que es la forma en que ella descubrió que Hayley estaba embarazada. Eva también mencionó que Sophie fue quien le reveló su embarazo a través de su regalo. Debilidades Sophie tenía las debilidades típicas de un humano/bruja. Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Aquelarre de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Familia Deveraux Categoría:Espíritus Ancestrales Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries